Cry
by HP4EverLuver
Summary: It's the first dance of thier senior year. They're susspossed to be happy and laughing and dancing. But where is Taylor? In the girl's bathroom trying not to cry. Songfic to Rihanna's Cry. ChaylorDUH!


_**Hello, my lovely reviewers! Here's another Chaylor for ya! Cyber Hugs and Kisses! Also, I do not own, I just own plot.**_

_**I'm not the type to get my heart broken**_

_**I'm not the type to get upset and cry**_

_**Cause I never leave my heart open**_

_**Never hurts me to say goodbye**_

It was the first dance of their senior school year. This was supposed to be her best year ever. She had gotten an early acceptance into Columbia, her grades were spectacular as usual, Sharpay had finally backed off her best friend's man, and her boyfriend was perfect. Wait. That's right. She didn't have a boyfriend. She had been stood up by him and then caught him with someone else. Which was why she was here, in the girl's bathroom, refusing to cry. _**'He's not worth it.'**_ She thought. _**'He's not worth the tears.'**_ Taylor lifted her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Just then her best friend, Gabriella came in.

_**Relationships don't get deep to me**_

_**Never got the whole in love thing**_

_**If someone could say they loved me truly**_

_**At the time it didn't mean a thing**_

"Tay?" She asked. Taylor didn't want to turn her head or the tears might escape. So, she just nodded. "I saw Mike." She said referring to Taylor's so called boyfriend. He was a linebacker on the Football team. They had been dating for only about a month and everyone in school had seen him walk in the dance with Sarah "Legs Like Butter" Smith. That was when Taylor fled into the bathroom.

"It's okay. I never really liked him anyway. He's just a thing." Gabriella nodded.

"But it still hurts, doesn't it?" It was Taylor's turn to nod.

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**_

_**And deep inside, my tears all drown**_

_**I'm losing grip, what's happening**_

_**I stray from love, this is how I feel**_

"He said he liked me. I just thought he meant it. I guess no guy will ever actually like me." Gabriella turned Taylor around so she was facing her.

"What are talking about? Chad's crazy about you!" Gabriella said. Taylor shook her head.

"If he likes me so much, then why didn't he ask me out?"

"Because you agreed to go out with Mike!" Just then they heard a bunch of yelling and like someone screaming in pain. The girls looked at each other, but choose to ignore it.

_**This time was different felt like I **_

_**Was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what, you'll never see me**_

_**Cry**_

"Tay, are you trying not to cry?" Gabi said for the first time noticing her friend's watery eyes.

"There's no reason why I should. He's just a brainless guy who'll probably go to collage on a football scholarship, get injured before he makes it to pros, and then blame everyone else for his problems at our High School reunion while working at McDonalds for the rest of his life." Gabriella smiled at how even when she was hurt; her friend was one of the strongest people she knew.

"But Taylor, holding in emotions isn't a good idea. If you keep doing that, you'll eventually explode."_** (A/N this is true. It's happened to me more than once)**_

_**Did it happen when we first kissed**_

_**Cause it's hurting me to let it go**_

_**Maybe cause we spent so much time**_

_**And I know it's no more**_

_**I should have never let you hold me baby**_

_**Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart**_

_**I didn't give it to you on propose**_

_**Gotta figure out how you stole my heart**_

"I don't care how much it hurts; you'll never see me cry over some dumb guy." Taylor said while turning back to face the Girl's bathroom mirror. Then they was a knock on the door. _**'Why is someone knocking on a bathroom door?'**_ Both girls thought.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked. Taylor raised an eyebrow and Gabriella shrugged.

"Gabs? It's Chad. Is Tay with you?" Chad's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, she's here." Gabriella replied causing Taylor to hit her in the back of the head.

"Are you alone?" Chad asked again. Gabriella looked under the stalls.

"Yeah. Come in." She said, moving before Taylor could hit her. Taylor rolled her eyes, crossed her arms across her chest, and leaned against the sink. Chad opened the door slightly, entered, and snapped it shut behind him.

"Didn't want anyone to know I was entering a Girl's bathroom." He said when Gabi sent him a weird look. She nodded saying that she understood.

"Well, I gotta go find Troy. See you later." Gabriella said and left.

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**_

_**And deep inside, my tears all drown**_

_**I'm losing grip, what's happening**_

_**I stray from love, this is how I feel**_

After Gabriella left, there was a bit of an awkward silence between Taylor and Chad. After hearing Taylor sniffle a couple of times, Chad walked over to where she was leaning on the sink.

"Tay, are you alright?" Chad asked while gently caressing her arm. Taylor inwardly shivered at the gesture and shrugged his arm off.

"I'm, fine. I just don't feel like going out on the dance floor is all." Taylor said while running her hands up and down her arms as if trying to convince herself of the same thing.

"You're lying. Your pupils dilate when you lie." Chad said. Taylor looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "You told me that when I lied about forgetting Gabriella's surprise birthday party." Taylor nodded remembering.

_**This time was different felt like I **_

_**Was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what, you'll never see me**_

_**Cry**_

"I know you're really in here because of Mike coming with Slut Sarah. Tay, he's a creep even thinking about looking at another girl when he's got someone like you." Hearing him talk about Mike again brought new tears to the brim of her eyes. Chad saw this and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about that creep again. In fact I don't think any girl will want to look at him for the rest of his life."

"Why?" Taylor asked while trying to hold the tears in. Chad smirked.

"Did you hear yelling earlier?" Taylor nodded. "Well, let's just say after the beating he got from me, I'll be lucky if I don't get expelled, let alone sued." Taylor laughed, but the tears were still building up.

_**How did I get here with you, I'll never know**_

_**I never meant to let it get so personal**_

_**After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you**_

_**I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know**_

_**And I won't let it show**_

_**You won't see me cry**_

"You beat up the school linebacker for me?"

"Of course. I really care about and anyone who hurts you is an enemy of mine." Chad said while wiping her softly rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Taylor you really shouldn't hold in your emotions." Taylor opened her mouth to speak, but Chad stopped her. "It doesn't matter how independent you are. Let it go. I promise not to tell anyone." It seemed like that's the permission Taylor was waiting for. She buried her face in his shoulder blade and wrapped her arms around his back. Chad rubbed his hands up and down her back as her shoulders shook violently, while he whispered soothing words in her ear.

_**This time was different felt like I **_

_**Was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what, you'll never see me**_

_**Cry**_

When Taylor finally stopped crying, she looked up at Chad and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Chad. For crying and putting all of this on you." Chad shook his head.

"Don't mention it. This is my fault anyway. If I had asked you out sooner this wouldn't have happened." Chad realized what he said after it had slipped out. So did Taylor.

"What did you say?" Chad thought about taking it back, but sighed and repeated it.

"If I had asked you out sooner, it wouldn't have happened. Taylor, I like you. I like you a lot and I have for a while. I was gonna ask you out, but Mike beat me to it." Taylor smiled a real smile for probably the first time that night.

"Well since Mike and I are no longer together, I seem to be on the market. Now what are you gonna do about that?" Chad grinned.

"I'm gonna do this." And with that he finally kissed her. They stayed in that position for the next few minutes, before they heard a voice they definitely didn't want to hear.

"CHAD DANFORTH!" The couple broke apart to see Mrs. Darbus, staring at them with her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing in a Ladies restroom!?"

_**This time was different felt like I **_

_**Was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what, you'll never see me**_

_**Cry**_

**_Whoop! There it is!_**


End file.
